1. Field of the Invention
This writing explains a method to solve the problems in generating a Multi-User Conversational Voice Log or (MVL). There are many problems and sub-problems that need to be solved in order to create a MVL. These include:                Real-time voice recognition and capture of many people        Distinguishing each person in a group individually        Creating the individual voice log        Integration of each person's voice log into a combined MVL        Organization of the many voice logs in the proper order        Acceptable accuracy to make the log useful        Making the text log easily accessible or printable on request        Having a command set that can address the control of creating a MVL        
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Problem
Consider a meeting with several people in a conference room. Typically, capturing the history of the meeting is handwritten notes or minutes being taken and converted into text by a human. This requires either a non-participant of the meeting to capture notes, or a person engaged in the meeting to be the note taker and provide output. In either case, it is a burden to some person. If multiple languages are needed, people with additional skills must be used.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the present invention to provide an effective way to create a textual representation of the discussion by multiple speakers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a Simultaneous Multi-User Real-time Voice Recognition System and text creator that is capable of being manufactured of high quality and at a low cost, and which is capable of providing a long and useful life with a minimum of maintenance. With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.
A NEW METHOD FOR CAPTURING HISTORY OF A MEETING OR GROUP OF PEOPLE
A Method of Fixing the Problem would be to Use a Conference to Text System (CTTS)
Using voice recognition in the meeting environment combined with the ability to capture every person's conversation individually, including all people in total, allows minutes to be captured real-time and converted to the format of text. Thus creating a Multi-User Conversational Voice Log or “MVL”. This concept can be used in many applications spanning from a single person's conversation to a meeting of the United States House of Representatives, and everything in between. Other features can be added to such a device, for example, real time language translation by displaying text in an alternate language from the input language. However, industry and people in general cannot take full advantage of voice recognition because of many problems that exist with the existing technology.